The AllKnowing Master Archer
by Gwilwileth of Imladris
Summary: Another fic I did using Mr.s Tree Hugger's characters. Mostly about Brethil and Tanglinna.


The All-Knowing Master Archer  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tree Hugger owns everything except Legolas and Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil rubbed his temples in aggravation and took a deep breath as his Master Archer lined up the Tricksy Trio in front of him. He had just arrived back from some business in Imladris, pleased because he and Elrond came to an agreement on how to unit the Elven realms in the future, and pleased also because he knew it would be something his youngest child Laerland would enjoy. And so as the King walked in servants surrounded him complain that in his absence the three had run amuck.  
  
Even his own children had approached him about the problem. Laerland, only coming up to a person's knee, screamed and cried about how ' Lil' Greenleaf ' hung her dolls by their necks from trees. Aralith's head hair looked like in some one had taken an ax to it.  
  
" Not all the syrup would wash out, Ada. It had to be cut." Aralith's hair now stopped just below his chin. Thranduil touched his son's hair with a look of shock.  
  
" Where was Tanglinna during all of this?"  
  
"Busy," both children said.  
  
" What would have kept him so busy that he didn't have time to stop this!?"  
  
Aralith looked at his Ada with a slight grin. " He's been trying to keep Celebross from doing anything with Mirithil that would.. disgrace both of them if done before the wedding. That requires of a lot of time and energy, but he's foiled them at every turn."  
  
Thranduil allowed himself a small smile, his heart going out momentarily to the Master Archer. Thranduil's smile grew as he remembered a certain Master Archer doing the same thing to him and his beloved when they where Celebross's age and not yet wed.  
  
"Alright then. I will find Tanglinna and have him fetch the culprits. "  
  
And that's how the three elves ended up standing in front of the King of Mirkwood, Tanglinna standing behind them with his arms cross.  
  
" It seems you all had a great deal of fun while I was gone. Do you care to tell me your sides of the story?"  
  
Legolas opened his mouth, but Thranduil silenced him. Tavor opened his mouth, but he too was silence.  
  
" Every time you both get in trouble you have well rehearsed stories to get you out of it. I do not want one of your stories today. Every time you both get in trouble you have well rehearsed stories to get you out of it. I do not want one of your stories today. I want what really happened. "  
  
Thranduil's eyes turned to a pale Brethil. " What happened Brethil?"  
  
Brethil looked from Legolas and Tavor, who where shaking their heads, and back to Thranduil who was waiting patiently.  
  
" Well you see you're majesty.. we did hang Laerland's dolls, make a mess of the place, and put syrup in Aralith's hair- but it was only because the spider's we gathered to put in his room didn't go in his room-"  
  
Tavor put his head in his hands and Legolas looked ready to punched Brethil.  
  
" Spiders?" Thranduil said sitting forward. " I did not hear about the spiders!" Brethil looked up at Thranduil shock all over his face. " But since you mentioned them.carried on."  
  
Brethil looked like he was going to throw up. ' Why doesn't he always have to ask me?' he thought anxiously.  
  
" Well, the spider's got confused and wandered into the wrong room. They liked this room a lot more you see, a lot more shiny stuff in it." Brethil stopped as he saw the King's face go from its natural color to red then purple.  
  
" They. Went. In. My. Treasury?"  
  
" They didn't make off will all of it.only a third." Brethil didn't get any further before Thranduil screamed, "OUT!"  
  
Tanglinna jumped because of the volume of the shout and watched the three younglings run out of the room. Thranduil then got up and made a beeline for his Treasury.  
  
Tanglinna then calmly walked out the door the boys had taken and wandered down the halls. Tanglinna sighed as he walked," Thranduil you're too much like your father for you own good."  
  
The Tricksy Trio ran until they where a quiet far away from Thranduil's throne room.  
  
" Way to go Brethil!" Tavor shouted," He didn't know about the spiders yet and he doesn't go in that room often. We have gotten away with it!"  
  
Legolas looked pale, despite the fact that he had been running. " And he didn't even assign us a punishment, that means he's going to spend all night thinking about it !" Legolas rounded on Brethil," Why can't you just ever be quiet?"  
  
Berthil just turned around and ran away from Legolas and Tavor, not really wanting to be yelled at by his friends.  
  
Both Tavor and Legolas's jaws dropped as Brethil ran away from them sniffling.  
  
It wasn't his fault that every time Thranduil asked him a question he told the truth; it was something he couldn't help. Something about the way Thranduil looked at him, or maybe because he knew Tanglinna was behind him. The all-knowing Master Archer who saw everything bad they did.  
  
Brethil kept running, but collided into some one.  
  
" What's a member of the Tricksy Trio doing by himself in the twilight hours?" Brethil looked up to see Tanglinna looking at him. ' Oh great.. now I'm going to get yelled at about running in the halls.'  
  
Tanglinna noticed the child's tear; stained face. " What is wrong, tithen mislam?"  
  
At hearing his nickname of ' little wandering tongue' Brethil wailed louder.   
  
Tanglinna, not knowing what ailed the child, sat down on the floor with his back against the wall and Brethil in his lap crying. " What is wrong, little one?"  
  
" Why does he always have to ask me? He always asks me, my Brethilitis kicks in, and then I get in trouble." Brethil continued to sob.  
  
Tanglinna smoothed the hair on top of Brethil's head. " You tell the truth little one, there is no shame in that."  
  
" But they are mad at me!"  
  
" Who? Prince Legolas? Tavor?"  
  
Brethil sniffled and nodded a yes.  
  
" They are not mad at you, they are afraid of their punishment. Brethil listen to me. It takes a person of great character to tell the truth even when they know there will be bad consequences. You have excellent character Brethil. Now go home, get some sleep, tomorrow morning you, Legolas, and Tavor will be back to normal."  
  
Tanglinna saw Brethil home to his mother Glaurhunant. She smiled kindly and thanked Tanglinna for bringing Brethil home. " You received something while you where out," she told Brethil and pulled a piece of paper off the near by table. Brethil looked at it.  
  
The script was sloppy, Legolas's handwriting, and it looked like a few tears fell on the paper. At the bottom was a drawing of three blond elves waving. The picture very well much resembled himself, Tavor and Legolas. Tavor must have drawing it.  
  
' We're sorry.'  
  
Brethil smiled and put the paper in his room next to his bed. If Tanglinna was right about Legolas and Tavor not being mad at him.. was he right about him having excellent character?  
  
Brethil chuckled and washed his hands for dinner. Of course he was right, after Tanglinna was the all-knowing Master Archer.  
  
The end 


End file.
